Surv
Surv (short for Survivalist321) is an extremely skilled Dutch player and level creator in Geometry Dash who has skyrocketed in popularity after completing several Extreme Demons, namely Cataclysm, Bloodbath, The Ultimate Phase, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Conical Depression, Crimson Clutter, Creeper Force, Phobos, Betrayal of Fate, Plasma Pulse III, Artificial Ascent and Yatagarasu. Surv was seen as the best Geometry Dash player for a while due to Riot's inactivity to YouTube and Geometry Dash. He would eventually quit the game and delete all of his channel's contents. However, he has since returned to the game and beaten a new hardest demon, Spacial Rend. History On March 4, 2016, he was involved in some drama against Quasar after Surv had crashed near the end of Bloodbath (96%, to be exact). Quasar, an unknown player at the time, beat the level shortly afterward, yelling "Get rekt, Surv!" on his stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlvdGvFCmr8 Surv took offense, however, and Quasar promptly posted an apology video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zzZe26BdtQ Surv apologized in return for overreacting. In early May, Surv was once again involved in some drama, this time with Riot after he had apparently insulted him (though Riot did claim that he was partially joking as well). This was quickly resolved on May 10, 2016; however, in a stream between the two; the live-stream clip was put onto YouTube on that same day by both players. On May 23, he beat Phobos, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration that was initially hacked by Tygrysek, but later verified legitimately by KrmaL and re-uploaded under his account. It has regained its rating as an Extreme Demon and has been featured; Surv got 87% the day it was rated and later beat it days after.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHiVsa4XS88 On June 23, he had also been tasked to verify the Extreme Demon Yatagarasu after Riot had given up on it. His current record stood at 33% at that time and it was his main focus. On August 31, Surv announced that he was quitting Geometry Dash and moving on to other games. This is because he found the community annoying. He also announced that he was passing Yatagarasu to TrusTa. Later, Surv said he would still create levels but not play hard levels. On December 27, however, Surv beat Artificial Ascent on a stream, at the time ranked #5 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTGbepObkMI Then on January 16, 2017, Surv beat Yatagarasu, being the second person to do so (after TrusTa). On October 29, 2018, Surv released a video called #FREERIOT. It talked about how Riot got his channel removed, and how he was supposed to have it back by now, but he hasn't got it back yet. Surv made the video free to re-upload and wanted everyone to re-upload it on their channels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tju0moGS-_A On June 13, 2019, Surv released a video showcasing his finished part in Night Rider. In the video description, he stated that it was decorated by OSIRIS.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT1klx-yM5E On July 18, 2019, Surv uploaded a 72% progress video on Spacial Rendhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPo-VMrduhw&t= which may be a sign that he will return. Levels Unrated Levels * Chill N Bass - A very calm and easy level. * Devotion - A collaboration with Novus. * Duality - His first level ever created. * Ice Fortress * Revolution - A mega-collaboration with 14 other creators. * tales of africa * The Classic Hard Levels * Last Prism (featured) - A collaboration with Deceptivepan and Crazy. Insane Levels * Dream Team (featured) - A collaboration with Hub Dubs and Novus. * Radio Wave (featured) - His entry into PyroGamer's Creator Contest. Demon Levels * Momentum (featured) - A Motion v2-styled level. It is dedicated to TamaN. It is his entry into Manix648's Creator Contest. * Oridion (featured) - A collaboration with Viprin. * Toxic Airflow (featured) - A collaboration with Edge and Deceptivepan. * Breakout (featured) - A collaboration with Nwolc. It is his hardest level to date. Upcoming Levels * Electric Route - A collaboration with Grindex, Sequex and ZeroSR. * Collapse - The official sequel to Breakout, a collaboration with Elegy, Tex02, YakobNugget, Grindex, Woomy and Osiris. Trivia * He was often considered one of the best players in Geometry Dash at the moment along with TrusTa, BlassCFB, Skullo and Sunix. * Surv very frequently streams his game-play, especially when doing very difficult Demons. * Surv kept his icon color scheme nearly the same during his whole Geometry Dash career. * Due to completing several Extreme Demons within a relatively short amount of time, he had skyrocketed in YouTube subscribers (about 200 subscribers to 11,000 in three months) and Twitch followers. He was one of the most rapidly growing Geometry Dash YouTubers in the community thanks to his incredible skill and large exposure since he beat Bloodbath. * Surv was originally from the United Kingdom but lived in South Africa for most of his life before living in the Netherlands. ** This is why he speaks with a British accent. * Surv had said he lost lots of his data, including Yatagarasu. This was then fixed. * While playing Yatagarasu on a stream, he raged and removed numerous objects from Jeyzor's part then accidentally saved it,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZOrFkf72F8 though it was eventually recovered. *Surv participated in the upcoming mega-collaboration Fusion Z. (now Molten Gear). *Robtop stated on Surv's stream that he would release 2.1 once he beat Yatagarasu. Later that night he achieved 100%, uploading the gameplay to YouTube with the release of 2.1 following hours later. Videos |-|Theory of the Past Verification= |-|Bloodbath Completion= |-|Voltage Blast Verification= |-|SupremeLocked Verification= |-|ToE IV Verification= |-|Surv Documentary= .]] References Category:Level creators Category:Players